


Hot and cold

by Fantasticoncer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Caring Sam Winchester, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Sweet Sam Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: When the heating in the bunker breaks down, you go to your boyfriend for warmth





	Hot and cold

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"Bad news, guys. I can't see what's broken right now, so we have to wait until morning until I can fix it." Dean said as he walked down the stairs. His words made you groan as you didn't really want to be cold all night long. Castiel asked if he couldn't help, but Dean explained that they didn't know how the heating would react to his powers and he reluctantly agreed with that. You sighed and wrapped the blanket around you tighter.

The heating just had to break down in the middle of a freezing winter, didn't it? You sighed again in frustration, before feeling a warm hand gently grab yours and tug slightly. You looked up to see your smiling boyfriend, who gently pulled you out of your chair and onto his lap. You immediately borrowed yourself into his chest and took a deep breath as you finally warmed up and felt comfortable.

Sam rubbed your back with one hand and held the book that he was reading in the other. Things had been calm for once, giving you a much needed break. You had grasped the chance to rest with both hands. Even Sam enjoyed reading a book without having to look up something that could help them fight and defeat the latest monster. He turned his head slightly and kissed your temple from where you were resting your head on his shoulder. You giggled at the action. "Guys, no chick-flick moments while I'm here." You heard Dean groan.

"Oh, shut up. We never say anything when you and Cas do things like this." You replied. "She has a point, Dean." Cas agreed. "Hey, you're supposed to be on my side." Dean protested and you shared a look with Sam, the both of you rolling your eyes at his antics. You were used to it. You rubbed your eyes and tried to suppress a yawn .You felt like you could fall asleep in a matter of seconds.

However, the last time that you had done that, you had a sore neck for hours, until Cas had helped you. It really hadn't felt comfortable and you really didn't feel like repeating that, so you stretched and reluctantly got up from Sam's lap. "I think that I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight guys." You said, giving Sam a kiss and walking out with your blanket. You heard the guys wishing you goodnight as well.

Because your room was the first in the hallway, you could hear the guys going to bed as well, Sam stopping to check up on you and you pretending to sleep, so that he wouldn't worry. He had enough stress already to worry about you. You heard him walk closer and felt him gently kiss your temple, before leaving. You sighed and tried to fall asleep, shivering slightly at feeling a draft tickle against your legs. 

At least a couple of hours later, you were still awake and lying on your back, feeling frustrated and cold. You just couldn't make yourself comfortable and warm, no matter how hard you tried. You sighed again and tried to think of something else. You thought of going to Sam's room, but dismissed it. He needed his rest more than you did. You would stay in your room and think of something else. 

You held onto this standpoint for twenty seconds, before another draft was felt and you whimpered, getting up and walking out of your room. You softly knocked on Sam's door and heard a sleepy mumble inviting you in. You opened the door and saw Sam looking at you with half lidded eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice even more rough with sleep and you felt your heart skip a beat at the sound. 

"I can't sleep." You muttered, feeling a bit embarrassed. Sam immediately smiled and reached out to you. "Come here." He whispered. Quickly jumping into the bed, you snuggled as close to Sam as you could. The younger brother gently wrapped his arms around you and pulled you even closer. "Why didn't you come to me immediately?" He asked and you looked down. "I didn't want to disturb you." You muttered. 

You heard him sigh and move to turn on the light a bit, making you blink at the sudden light. "Y/N, look at me." He ordered gently once your eyes had adjusted and you slowly looked up at him to see his hazel eyes looking at you in complete seriousness. "You will never disturb me. No matter how busy I am, I will always have time for you. I love you, Y/N and you are the most important thing in the world to me and you always will be." He told you, meaning every word. Your eyes teared up and you kissed him deeply in gratitude.

Breaking apart, you rested your forehead against his, panting slightly. Sam smiled warmly at you and gently brushed some of your hair back, caressing your cheek in the process. You simply closed your eyes and partly covered his large hand with your small one. You had always been petite, but compared to Sam's height, you felt like a tiny mouse. However, this time it worked in your favour. 

Sam pulled his hand free and grabbed yours, kissing your knuckles and making you feel warm on the inside as you watched your hand completely disappear in his. He turned off the lights again and pulled you impossibly closer. "Go to sleep, Y/N. I will keep you warm." He whispered, gently stroking your hair. You laid your head down on his chest and closed your eyes, finally feeling warm and comfortable. You relaxed as you felt Sam stroke your hair. 

You now felt a bit stupid for thinking that he would be too busy or that he wouldn't care. Sam cared about you and he would always have time for you. You moved your head a bit, so that you could listen to his heartbeat. Sam chuckled at your action as your mind slowly sank into unconsciousness. "I love you." You whispered and felt another kiss being given on the top of your head. "I love you too." You heard Sam whisper, before finally falling asleep.

The next morning, you woke up in the arms of your boyfriend, one arm around your waist and the other gently holding your head. His deep, even breathing told you that he was still asleep and you didn't feel like waking him up, so you stayed put. You carefully looked up, enjoying the rare view of a relaxed Sam. There weren't any frowns or wrinkles that were always there when he was awake. 

You slowly reached up and carded your fingers through his hair. Sam unconsciously leaned into your touch, sighing in bliss. You tried not to laugh out loud, but he was just so cute. You were really lucky with him and you knew it. He was warm, caring, funny, protective, smart and so very strong, both physically and mentally. You could honestly keep going on for hours, but you didn't have to. He was perfect and he was all yours.

Your actions slowly woke Sam up and he opened his eyes slightly to smile at you. "Good morning." He breathed, his voice rough once again. You smiled back. "Good morning." You whispered back, before putting your head down again and feeling Sam resume in stroking your hair. "I have to say that I don't mind waking up like this." Sam whispered and you chuckled. "Me neither." You replied.

Sam chuckled and gently lifted your chin, so that he could kiss you. Breaking apart, you chuckled at seeing the goofy smile that you loved so much, dimples and all. Sam kissed your forehead. He was happy that you had gone to him, instead of keeping it to yourself, even if you had felt embarrassed for it. He was sure that Dean had probably laughed at you for it, but he wasn't Dean 

That reminded him of something. He looked down at you"Promise that you will always come to me when you have a problem." He whispered. You quickly nodded. "I promise." You replied, snuggling closer to him. Sam smiled and closed his eyes for a few more minutes of rest. You smiled at him and slowly started to get up. He frowned and pulled you back, making you laugh slightly at his actions.

"Sam, I need to use the bathroom." You protested. Sam groaned and reluctantly let you go. You got up and walked out, just as Dean walked out of Castiel's room. You looked at each other for a few seconds, both feeling busted in a way as you came out of your boyfriend's rooms. "Ladies first." Dean finally said, gesturing to the bathroom, deciding not to say anything about it. You silently followed your example and hurried into the bathroom.. Going back into Sam's bedroom, you saw him already sitting up and rub his eyes.

Seeing you standing in the doorway, he smiled and reached out to you like he had done the night before. You immediately walked closer and sat on his lap. The heating still wasn't working, so you accepted every bit of warmth that you could get. Sam buried his face in your hair, breathing in your scent.You heard a familiar rumble going through the walls, indicating that Dean had finally fixed the problem and you sighed in relief.

"You know, if this is what it takes to get you into my bed, I might go and break the damned thing again." Sam commented lightly, making you laugh again. Falling silent, you borrowed yourself into his chest and closed your eyes, feeling Sam rock you back-and-forth. You smiled at knowing that no matter what happened, you could count on Sam to warm you up, both inside and out

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
